Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control method of the communication apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication apparatus which performs communication by connecting to one wireless base station out of the plurality of base stations, there has been proposed a technique of selecting the preferred base station based on the moving state of the self apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-110450 has disclosed an apparatus which restricts a reselection process of a base station based on the moving state of the self apparatus. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-110450, it is possible to reduce communication overhead by suppressing reselection process execution while the self apparatus moves at a high speed.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-329680 has disclosed an apparatus that connects to a wireless LAN access point (to be referred to as an AP hereinafter) present in a direction which forms a predetermined angle with respect to the moving direction of the self apparatus. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-329680, it is possible to connect to the optimal AP which matches the moving direction of the self apparatus.
On the other hand, in recent years, there has prevailed a mobile terminal called a mobile router which has an AP function and a public wireless terminal function, and provides Internet connection to another wireless LAN station (to be referred to as an STA hereinafter). There has also appeared a provider which mounts the AP in a moving unit such as a train or a bus and provides a passenger with Internet connection via a public wireless LAN.
However, if the wireless base station to be connected in consideration of only the moving state of the self apparatus is selected, inappropriate selection may be made when the wireless base station is also moving. For example, if connected to the AP which is present in the moving direction of the self apparatus but moving in the opposite direction to the self apparatus, the distance between the self apparatus and the AP becomes larger as time goes by and a radio wave may not reach. As a result, communication is lost soon, causing a user inconvenience.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-described problems. The present invention provides a technique of reducing connection of the communication apparatus to the base station in an unstable communication state and improving connectivity.